Silence
by flabberu
Summary: Royai, ¡feliz cumpleaños, waifu! —Es a los veinte años que Roy aprende a captar los mensajes silenciosos de Riza.


_Absolutamente dedicado a mi esposa, al amor de mi vida, a la luz que ilumina mi cara a las doce de la noche y la que llena mi teléfono con phan 24/7._

 _(Ya te di un sermón asquerosamente cursi por whatsapp, no esperes que lo repita)._

 _A LA WAIFU LE GUSTA EL ROYAI._

 _RAVIE HACE MÁS ROYAI._

 _THAT'S ALL._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _FMA le pertenece a la mujer que tuvo razón al pensar que un alquimista con complejo de altura era el protagonista perfecto para su manga._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Royai, spoilers de toda mierda, drama y mucho fluff. Contiene headcanons hechos por mí sobre lo que pasó durante las lagunas argumentales (?) y post-final. Posible OoC, EdWin y un Roy que se cree el rey del planeta. Let me be._

 ** _Nota adicional:_** _feliz cumpleaños catorce, Karim._

* * *

Riza se mantiene a una distancia prudente del aprendiz de su padre; él lee libros sentado en uno de los extremos del sofá del recibidor, mientras que ella estudia para sus exámenes del otro lado.

A veces, sus ojos castaños se van y notan que la piel del muchacho está pálida, con oscuras ojeras que indican falta de sueño, y sonríe brevemente, pensando que las personas como él son sus favoritas.

Esas que no se rinden y persiguen sus metas como si no hubiera un mañana —y es que, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que todos se encuentran, es probable que el día de mañana ya no existan.

—¿Café o té? —pregunta, sin dejar de escribir con su pluma, sobresaltando al aprendiz de Alquimista que enseguida se recompone, esbozando una mueca orgullosa. Riza _casi_ puede sentir el _"eso-no-pasó"_ de parte de Roy Mustang.

—Café, gracias.

—Debería dormir, ¿sabe? —Su padre le ha enseñado a mantener la formalidad con cualquiera que conozca, y parece que él no se acostumbra del todo a que le traten así; Riza ha escuchado que creció rodeado de hermanas, por lo que las palabras más informales formaban parte de su día a día.

—Claro que lo sé, señorita Hawkeye —replica él, estirándose y reposando los codos en sus rodillas con cansancio. Los ojos del chico brillan con diversión—, no obstante, debe tener en cuenta que su padre es estricto y yo quiero aprender. Además, tener a una joven tan hermosa al lado durante todo el día le quita el sueño a cualquiera, ¿no cree?  
Las mejillas de Riza enrojecen y su ceño se frunce.

—Debería fijarse entonces que está leyendo la lección equivocada, en vez de mi persona —Y Roy suelta un gruñido exasperado.

—Maldición.

(Riza se ríe y es la primera vez que _siente_ que está bien hacerlo).

* * *

Es 1905 y Berthold Hawkeye ha muerto. Riza está a punto de cumplir dieciocho y todo parece un poco más oscuro esta vez; Roy ayudó con los gastos del funeral de su padre y le dice, no sin avergonzarse poco después, que quiere cambiar Amestris y proteger a aquellos que ama —ahí, Riza comprende que _ella_ es una de esas personas.

El tatuaje en su espalda es la clave para ese sueño del joven Mustang y lo sabe.

Ambos se mantienen cerca; Riza, permaneciendo en silencio sepulcral, y Roy descifrando los secretos de la alquimia de fuego, con la esperanza de tener un futuro más brillante siendo su único motor.

Los dedos de Roy la tratan con cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana, y Riza reprime los escalofríos que producen; ella es una herramienta para que él logre sus objetivos, piensa, con el corto cabello rubio cubriéndole el rostro de la mirada del aspirante a Alquimista Estatal.

El teléfono en la casa suena.

Riza se levanta de su lugar, colocándose la blusa nuevamente, y atiende el teléfono, escuchando la palabrería de uno de los conocidos de su padre acerca del gran hombre que era Berthold y el enorme talento que tenía como alquimista.

La adolescente se rompe en cuanto cuelga la llamada a mitad del discurso.

Se rompe en el momento incorrecto, frente a la persona correcta, _pero se rompe igual_.

Todos dicen que su padre fue el mejor alquimista que conocieron, mas no se presentaron siquiera para darle el pésame a su hija o para despedirlo durante se funeral.

—Son hipócritas —dice, agachada en el suelo y con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. ¿Qué hará, indefensa, contra ese gran mundo fuera del pueblo donde su padre la educó?

Esos sujetos de Central son simplemente sanguijuelas que buscan sentirse mejor consigo mismos a costa de Riza.

Mientras tanto, Roy entra en pánico. ¿Qué debe hacer cuando una mujer llora?  
Así que sólo la jala del brazo, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo y abrazándola, dejándola llorar en su hombro.

Ella solloza y él acaricia el cabello que apenas toca los hombros.

 _Promete que fortalecerás Amestris quitando a personas como esas_.

El mensaje es mudo, pero claro, y es a los veinte años que Roy aprende a captar los mensajes silenciosos de Riza.

—Te lo prometo.

* * *

Es el último día en Ishbal y Riza está al lado de Roy Mustang, un Alquimista Estatal que es catalogado como una " _gran herramienta de destrucción_ ". Entonces sonríe, sintiendo el calor de la fogata llegar a ella y la calidez del hombre que se sentía un asesino sin esperanza arrullándola, como una de esas canciones de cuna que lejanamente recuerda a su madre cantando.

(Y ella le vuelve a explicar que los asesinos sin esperanza no tienen remordimientos. Los ojos de él brillan un poco más y una débil sonrisa se posa en sus labios. Sus manos yacen sin guantes y una de ellas está a un milímetro de tocar la de Riza.

Para la francotiradora, esas manos no son muerte o destrucción, sino gentileza y cuidado.

El recuerdo de él quemando el tatuaje esa tarde permanece fresco en su memoria y es probable que nunca se desvanezca. Las vendas le aprietan y el ungüento aplicado alivia el dolor —aunque sólo físico. El psicológico sigue siendo insoportable).

—Tus manos están llenas de callos —dice el Mayor, con su mirada distante y los gritos seguramente reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Los ideales de ambos han sido mancillados; la guerra no es lo que creían y los militares que ella admiraba resultaron ser asesinos despiadados, pero ¿qué moral tienen para criticar, si ninguno se mancha las manos con sangre?

—Han sido tres años en la academia, señor —replica la rubia por su parte—. Mis superiores dicen que soy la mejor francotiradora que han visto en mucho tiempo.

—Yo soy terrible con las armas —Él se ríe y Riza se percata de que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba reír con tanta sinceridad—, de verdad no entiendo cómo pasé los exámenes.

Los dedos de Roy rozan los suyos, un hombro masculino choca con el de Riza, y no le importa que Maes los esté mirando con malicia un poco más allá; quiere disfrutar de esa silenciosa compañía hasta que deban separarse nuevamente.

 _¿La promesa sigue en pie?_

—Definitivamente, cadete Hawkeye.

(Los aretes de perlas que Roy le regaló en su cumpleaños dieciséis brillan en sus orejas, casi imperceptibles, sin embargo, durante una fracción de segundo, alcanza a ver la sonrisa complacida del hombre al notarlos).

* * *

—¿Qué tiene ahí, señor? —pregunta Riza, sintiendo el rápido traqueteo del tren en los rieles mientras van camino a Resembool en busca de un potencial candidato a Alquimista Estatal; han recorrido varias partes de Amestris y es un alivio poder ir a una zona más rural, donde las personas son más calmadas y los horrores de la guerra no llegan en todo su desagradable esplendor.

—Una foto de Elicia —Las cejas de Roy están fruncidas con irritación y Riza no puede evitar soltar una corta risa ante la expresión de su superior, quien no se inmuta ante su reacción, (principalmente porque está acostumbrado a que ella se burle de él y lo regañe por evadir el papeleo) —, debió dejarla en mi bolsillo cuando se despidió de mí.

—Las fotos de Elicia son milagrosas y dan buena suerte, debería saber eso —Roy resopla ante su respuesta, estirándose en su asiento; fácilmente podrían sentarse en lados opuestos, mas Roy insistió en quedarse junto a su Teniente—. Y hay una joven deambulando el pasillo en búsqueda de usted, señor.

Roy abre uno de sus ojos, espiando, y hace una mueca distraída con la boca.

—Lo sé, me saludó hace diez minutos.

—¿No saldrá a coquetearle?

—Serás mi teniente y mi mano derecha, pero sigues siendo una mujer, Hawkeye, y es una falta de respeto ir con otra estando contigo.

—¿En serio? —Riza arquea una ceja, escéptica y su acompañante asiente con solemnidad.

—Un caballero nunca haría eso.

 _No sería la primera vez_ , la Teniente lo mira de reojo.

—Eso fue en _una_ ocasión y su bolso se había _caído_.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Y Roy recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de su subordinada, dispuesto a compensar algunos minutos de sueño antes de que lleguen a ese pueblo al este de Resembool —porque a pesar de tener veinticuatro años aún no duerme lo suficiente.

La muchacha en el pasillo traga duro y se marcha indignada, murmurando algo sobre " _lo imprudentes que son las mujeres militares_ " y Riza hace su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarla, prefiriendo quedarse quieta para no perturbar el sueño de Roy.

* * *

En el viaje de regreso, Riza está absolutamente sorprendida y es incapaz de salir de ese shock, incluso habiendo pasado dos días desde que se encontraron con los hermanos Elric.

Todavía recuerda a la pequeña amiga de ellos, Winry Rockbell, y un nudo se forma en su garganta, apoyada contra la ventana del tren mientras que Roy firma algunos papeles que la Teniente preparó con antelación —más que nada, porque en un tren no tiene dónde esconderse.

—No puedo creerlo —murmura lo suficientemente alto como para que Roy igual la entienda—. Son dos _niños_.

—Pero tienen una convicción que no he visto en muchos adultos —responde el alquimista, con la pluma firmando papeles y tomando notas garabateadas que seguro no podrá leer luego y Riza tendrá que descifrar—, sólo les brindé una opción viable para que salieran de esa espiral de sufrimiento.

—Edward va a quitarle su lugar como el Alquimista Estatal más joven, Coronel —dice ella, sacando más papeles de otra carpeta y Roy traga duramente.

Procrastinar siempre trae ese tipo de problemas, más si aquella que está a cargo de darte los documentos es Riza Hawkeye —la francotiradora de mano dura y carácter de acero.

—Por mí que se lo quede —Roy sonríe y deja el bolígrafo por un momento sobre la mesa de madera frente al asiento donde ambos están sentados—, por cierto, noté que hablabas con la amiga de ellos. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Sus padres estuvieron en Ishbal —Hay un brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de Mustang y Riza continúa después de una pausa—, un ishbalano los asesinó. Eran los Rockbell, usted escuchó a Maes hablar de ellos, ¿no?

—Dos doctores asesinados por uno de sus pacientes, vaya. No esperaba oír esa historia otra vez —Los dedos enguantados del Coronel se cruzan bajo su mentón e insta a la mujer a que siga hablando con un breve ademán.

—Me dijo que no quería que los Elric fueran obligados a trabajar para el gobierno —Suspira, acomodando su arma en el bolsillo de su abrigo y luego suelta una risita—, ¿y sabe algo, señor? Me gustó tanto su cabello, que creo que dejaré el mío crecer.

—Esperaré ansioso ese momento.

 _Pensé que preferiría mi cabello corto._

—Siempre es bueno un cambio.

* * *

—Elizabeth, debo decirte que tengo ganas enormes de verte el día de hoy —La voz de Roy es irreconocible y, por un minúsculo momento, Riza olvida que esta es una misión encubierta. Y que ella es Elizabeth. Y que Roy nunca le diría cosas _así_ frente a sus subordinados.

—¿De verdad? Gracias, Roy —Hablar sin formalidad se siente ajeno en sus labios. Puede oír a la lejanía el _"¡Riza, recuerda tus modales!"_ de parte de su padre, y un escalofrío recorre su espalda—, me encantaría responder lo mismo, pero no tengo palabras para describir mis sentimientos.

(Él se ríe y _alguien_ se queja diciendo lo cursis que suenan).

—¿Iremos a cenar más tarde donde siempre, Eliza? —pregunta el alquimista y la francotiradora puede _escuchar_ la sonrisa ladina que está haciendo y su ceño se frunce de inmediato.

—Lamento decir que no, cariño. Estoy ocupada trabajando para mi jefe, yo te comenté de él. Es mujeriego y _nunca_ hace el papeleo a tiempo, ¿puedes creer que quiere verme en minifalda?

Roy boquea y resopla con irritación. La Teniente sabe que lo ha hecho sonrojar.

—Tú sabes que eres la única mujer a la que amo.

A Riza le consta y cuelga la llamada sin más; ya podrá excusarse luego.

Así que sostiene los binoculares, vigilando al objetivo y percibiendo el aroma del perfume de Roy en la chaqueta que lleva puesta.

* * *

Visitar a Hughes se vuelve costumbre, sin ellos realmente quererlo; Riza todas las mañanas saca a Black Hayate a pasear y Roy la espera fuera del edificio donde la Teniente Primera vive.

La lápida está decorada con flores —lirios, si Hawkeye no se equivoca, cosa que _casi_ nunca hace— y el alquimista deja otro ramo, un poco más fresco, al lado del que ya se está marchitando.

—Son de Gracia —murmura Roy en voz baja, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Maldita sea, Maes, se supone que al casarte, lo menos que debes hacer es que tu esposa llore.

—El Coronel tiene razón.

El silencio les responde y una brisa mece el cabello rubio de la mujer. Black Hayate se ha sentado entre las hojas que yacen en el suelo.

—Hoy Elicia estaba con dos niños, ¿puedes creerlo? —pregunta entonces, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme. Riza rueda los ojos, sabiendo que Mustang acostumbraba a decir eso para provocar a Hughes antes de que muriera—, sin embargo, los espanté. A mi mejor amigo no le hubiera gustado que pretendieran a su hija.

Contrario a lo que muchos creen, visitar a Hughes no les causa tristeza o pesar, sino fortaleza. Convicción para continuar adelante; al perder a Maes, perdieron a un importante soldado —a un _amigo_ —, y Roy sabe que lo mismo puede ocurrir más adelante.

Él puede perder a Riza y no _debe_ permitírselo.

 _Coronel, es hora de irnos._

—Vamos, Teniente.

 _Estoy segura de que está feliz porque su hija no será pretendida en mucho tiempo._

—Yo también lo creo.

 _Deje de hacer estupideces._

—Me pide demasiado, Hawkeye.

* * *

Una semana después del Día Prometido, Hawkeye está acostada en una cama de hospital, con vendas rodeándole el cuello y el Coronel quejándose a su lado de que hay un _odioso_ aroma a canela en la habitación contigua que no lo deja estudiar en paz.

Es entonces, cuando Riza se levanta de su lugar, importándole poco las agujas clavadas en su piel y el pitido de la máquina que registra los latidos de su corazón —la cual es absolutamente innecesaria—, sentándose al lado de su superior, que se tensa al instante.

—¿Hawkeye?

—Dígame, Coronel.

—¿Puedo trenzar tu cabello?

—Como prefiera, señor.

Roy insiste en que la pérdida de su vista es algo determinado, un efecto colateral destinado a suceder, sin embargo, su guardaespaldas no dice nada acerca del modo en que se fruncen sus cejas cada mañana cundo despierta y descubre que todavía sigue inmerso en la oscuridad.

Los dedos de Mustang se escabullen entre las hebras de color amarillo, dividiéndolas para formar la trenza de tres cabos —la única que sabe hacer, honestamente, y todo porque cuando era niño las chicas en la tienda de Madame Christmas se lo pedían constantemente.

—¿Quedó bien? —interroga después de unos minutos, alzando una ceja en dirección a la mujer sentada entre sus piernas, (y por la Verdad, si alguna enfermera llega a entrar sufrirá un _gran_ regaño).

Riza sonríe.

—Para mí, todas las cosas que usted hace son hermosas.

—No todas, Teniente.

—Me refería a las cosas que hace Roy Mustang, señor, no el Alquimista de la Flama.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo que tú haces por todos, Roy, es maravilloso.

(Roy se sonroja y a Riza no le es necesario girarse para saberlo. Le encanta ser la única que provoca esas reacciones en el _máximo mujeriego_ Mustang).

—Bueno, si es así, seguro es porque tú siempre estás dándome la lata, Riza.

Tampoco importa que prácticamente la haya tachado de mandona y estricta, porque cada vez que el Coronel —o bueno, el _General de División_ , según lo que comentó Grumman en su última visita— dice su nombre, sonriendo con la calma dibujada en sus facciones, es un alivio, (significa que no está perdido del todo, sólo se ha desviado del camino y es tarea de Riza patearlo hasta que regrese a donde debe).

—Siento que le he mentido a Envy sobre la ruptura de la formalidad cuando estamos a solas.

— _Bah_ , técnicamente, no estamos solos. Black Hayate está acostado debajo de tu cama.

Riza alza las cejas, percatándose de que _sí_ , su fiel perro está ahí, durmiendo.

 _No lo había notado._

—Fue Fuery. ¿Asombrada, Riza? Ya era hora.

 _Además, usted aún no cumple su promesa._

—Ya quedará tiempo para eso —Su vista no le impide descifrar los mensajes mudos de ella.

Para algo aprendió a entender sus silencios.

* * *

Son las cinco de la mañana y Riza no ha dormido en lo más mínimo desde el día anterior; el doctor Marcoh ha hecho el tratamiento con la piedra filosofal durante la noche, antes de que el General de División fuera a dormir, y se espera que los resultados se aprecien durante la mañana.

El sofá es cómodo, perfecto para tener un buen descanso, aunque todo trazo de sueño, formado después de esas seis horas en vela, se desvanece en cuanto Mustang se estira al sentir el primer rayo de sol en su rostro.

—Por la Verdad, Riza, cierra esa cortina —musita, con esa voz adormilada que ella tanto adora, porque carece de ese tono petulante y orgulloso que caracteriza a un Roy plenamente despierto.

Riza cuenta los segundos antes de que él se percate de lo que significa eso.

— _¿Qué?_ —El Alquimista se levanta tan rápido que, desde su lugar, la Mayor Hawkeye (quien todavía no entiende por qué la han ascendido tanto de rango), puede oír el crujir de su espalda.

Pasaron diez segundos.

—Riza, necesito que abras las cortinas lo más que puedas. Corre las ventanas, si quieres, pero _haz algo_ —Las manos de Mustang tiemblan y la mujer se apresura a cumplir las órdenes de su superior, quien abre los ojos un poco más al vislumbrar la figura de la persona que lo ha acompañado durante más de una década en sus desvaríos y ambiciones, contra la luz del amanecer que recién comienza en Central.

Y Roy se incorpora de su cama, importándole poco que se muestre piel debido a la bata de hospital —al fin y al cabo, no hay nada que Hawkeye no haya visto ya—, abalanzándose sobre Riza con fuerza, estrechándola entre sus brazos llenos de cicatrices.

Es entonces cuando llora y un nudo se forma en la garganta de la francotiradora.

—Pensé que nunca volvería a ver tu rostro —Suelta el Brigadier entre sollozos—, que me tendría que quedar con la imagen de ti _desangrándote_ en el suelo y _muriendo_ , y, por amor a La Verdad, ¿esas son ojeras?

Los dedos de Mustang recorren su rostro una y otra vez, mientras que sus ojos van de un sitio para otro, moviéndose con desesperación, tratando de memorizar cada aspecto de Hawkeye.

Con todo el cuidado que puede juntar en ese momento, la Mayor regresa al hombre a la cama de hospital, tratando de no sobresaltarlo, y se sienta a su lado, importándole poco que alguien entre y los interrumpa.

—Roy, cálmate, estoy bien —Sonríe ella, tomando una de sus manos y acercándola a su cuello, donde una cicatriz casi invisible permanecerá por el resto de sus días, y dejando que él la estudie, seguramente con el propósito de mantenerla en su memoria para siempre.

Las lágrimas se han detenido. Roy sigue teniendo ese pequeño ataque de ansiedad.

Y cuando quiere decir algo para calmarlo —después de mucho pensar y analizar y _entender_ —, Roy la besa en los labios, cerrando los ojos, y el contacto le trae nostalgia.

Es la segunda vez que se besan desde que se conocen y Riza siente que la otra no vale en lo más mínimo —un simple experimento realizado a los diecisiete, antes de que él fuera a la academia—, comparada con el beso de un Roy absolutamente emocional.

— _Necesito_ —Suspira él después de unos segundos de besos de mariposa, apoyando la frente contra la de su subordinada, ojos cafés encontrándose con esos oscuros como el carbón que tantos sentimientos han reflejado con el paso de los años— que seas mi Primera Dama.

Riza deja de respirar un momento y los latidos de su corazón resuenan con fuerza en sus oídos. El mundo le da vueltas por un momento y la adrenalina empieza a correr por sus venas —le recuerda a la primera vez que le arrebató la vida a un ser humano y su cerebro no podía dejar de repetir la escena una y otra vez, en un bucle que terminó dos días más tarde.

—Por supuesto que sí, señor —replica después de un momento de silencio, mirando a Roy con suavidad, su pulgar acariciando la piel en la que ya empieza a crecer la barba.

Una multitud de pasos se escuchan desde el pasillo y no es necesario tener un oído espectacular para saber que es el escuadrón, ansioso por saber si Mustang volverá a ser el mismo de antes —con ojos afilados y llenos de inteligencia.

 _Pero tendrá que esperar hasta que se convierta en Führer_.

—Ya, _ya_ , me lo imaginaba.

* * *

Cuando se realizan fiestas, es común que vayan juntos; sus compañeros de Central se han acostumbrado y permanecen en silencio al notar cómo la mirada de Roy permanece unos segundos de más en el rostro de la Mayor.

Es por eso que nadie se extraña al ver cómo uno de los empresarios se acerca a Riza mientras que Roy busca bebidas, confundiéndola por alguna mujer hermosa y solitaria que puede halagar a su gusto.

—Las damas como tú no deberían estar sentadas en una mesa sin nadie más —dice el hombre, guiñándole un ojo con coquetería, y Riza resiste las ganas de resoplar ante la falta de modales.

Es repugnante, también, la forma en la que mira el escote de su vestido.

—Disculpe, pero no estoy sola —replica ella, con las piernas cruzadas, siendo consciente de que una de las manos del sujeto se aproxima hacia su muslo, por lo que acerca la suya propia hacia el arma guardada para casos de emergencias.

—¡Claro que no estás sola! Me tienes a mí haciéndote compañía —Resulta obvio que es un sujeto adinerado, Riza ha aprendido a diferenciar a esas personas del resto, no obstante, su personalidad deja mucho que desear.

—Santo Dios, ahí viene Mustang —Es Fuery quien habla en la mesa de al lado, con las cejas alzadas y los ojos asustados detrás del vidrio de las gafas, y Riza se tensa imperceptiblemente.

—Entonces, preciosa, ¿qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más pr-…?

Una llama sale disparada desde atrás, quemando pulcramente el cabello sobre la cabeza del empresario, quien enseguida se asusta y sale corriendo del sitio, seguro para ocultarse en el baño para hombres.

Riza debe admitir que no se lo esperaba.

—Vaya, qué caballero tan descortés, ni siquiera se ha despedido —Roy musita, con fingida tristeza y pesar, tendiéndole una copa de champaña a la Mayor Hawkeye, que todavía no sale de su estupor—, es una lástima.

—General de División Mustang, _compórtese_ —La rubia escupe, frunciendo el ceño y observándolo con desaprobación.

—Pero, _Hawkeye_ , se le iban salir los ojos mirando a su escote —Roy se sienta en el sitio ocupado originalmente por él y usurpado por el otro hombre, y Riza lo ignora, expresión impasible.

—Si vuelve a demostrar uno de esos ataques de celos nuevamente, le juro que quien terminará baleado será usted.

— _Riza_ , yo no tengo algo tan burdo como _celos_ —masculla, lo suficientemente bajo como para estar seguro de que nadie además de ella lo escucha.

—No volveré a repetirlo.

—Lo lamento, Mayor Hawkeye.

—Perfecto, ahora vaya a disculparse con el hombre.

* * *

Mustang es nombrado Führer y tres días más tarde, se casa en secreto con la única mujer que puede lograr que firme papeles durante más de tres horas seguidas. Sólo pocas personas saben al respecto: los guardias que vigilan la mansión donde vive, Grumman, el abuelo de Riza, Madame Christmas, el hombre que ofició la boda y el chófer que los lleva a todas partes.

No es necesario para Riza admitir que disfruta de ver todas las mañanas el rostro de Roy, paseando las manos por las cicatrices casi invisibles en su piel, arañando con cuidado la marca que quedó después de cauterizar la herida de forma tan descuidada luego de la pelea con Lust.

Sabe también que Roy no admitirá que le gusta ver su espalda, donde los círculos de transmutación están tatuados de forma permanente y sólo los pedazos vitales han sido borrados por las manos del hombre que ama.

Ninguno de los dos se esfuerza en ocultar el hecho de que están casados; siguen actuando igual que de costumbre, después de todo, el único cambio que realmente importa permanece en el dedo anular de ambos.

Y es dos semanas después, que el equipo que trabaja en la oficina contigua a la del —"Gran y Magnánimo" — Führer se percata de ello.

(Y es Fuery, lo cual no es una sorpresa para Riza).

Ocurre cuando llega entregando papeles y el brillo de la plata contra la luz es atrapado por la vista del muchacho, cuyos lentes se resbalan mientras repara una de las radios, sin tener otra cosa que hacer.

—Hawkeye, ¿es eso un anillo de bodas? —pregunta con expresión perpleja, y la aludida alza la mano izquierda, dándole una mirada de reojo al accesorio que va a juego con el de Roy, ignorando el hecho de que Havoc ha levantado la mirada de los documentos que debe firmar, con las cenizas de su cigarrillo cayendo sobre la mesa con un breve _plop_ , y que Breda casi se cae de la silla en la cual se balanceaba precariamente.

—Sí, así es —responde, soltando la pila de hojas de papel sobre el escritorio de Breda.

Y Roy entra a la oficina en busca de un lugar "donde descansar" —porque hablando del rey de Roma, este _debe_ aparecer—, encontrándose con las cejas alzadas de Riza y las miradas asombradas de su fiel equipo, esas que se dirigen a un lugar más específico.

Breda termina de caerse de su silla, golpeándose duramente contra el suelo, y el cigarrillo de Havoc sigue el mismo destino pocos momentos después.

—¿Hawkeye está casada con el Führer? —Kain acaba de soltar el destornillador, que hace un ruido sordo al chocar contra la madera. Roy esboza una sonrisa llena de orgullo y avanzando lentamente hacia atrás, mientras que Riza asiente, en su usual uniforme de la milicia.

—El hecho de que sea la Primera Dama, no significa que dejaré de darles trabajo —La rubia entrecierra los ojos y puede ver cómo los hombres en la sala tienen un escalofrío—. Y, Roy, no entiendo qué haces aquí. Recuerdo claramente que dejé una gran cantidad de papeleo en tu escritorio —Ella sigue gobernando a su superior con mano de acero, y pronto Riza arrastra a Mustang fuera de la oficina, tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndose de regreso hacia la oficina del líder.

(Y Riza puede oír a la lejanía cómo se desata el Pandemónium en el sitio, con la voz escandalosa de Havoc llamando personas y los tartamudeos de Fuery haciendo acto de aparición).

* * *

—El otro día estaba revisando entre mis cosas y encontré esto —musita Roy, sentado en el sofá del recibidor de su nueva casa, con Riza acostada a su lado y Black Hayate cómodo en el otro de un solo puesto.

Las facciones de Riza se suavizan al notar que es una foto desgastada de Elicia Hughes y suelta una pequeña risita, tomándola entre sus dedos con delicadeza.

Parece que fue hace siglos.

—Esta foto de la pequeña Elicia seguro fue lo que te trajo tanta suerte, Roy —dice la mujer, recostando la cabeza en el hombro del Führer, sumidos en un breve silencio. La mansión es demasiado grande para dos personas, una pareja de perros y sus tres cachorros.

—Es probable.

Los dedos de Roy se pasean entre las hebras rubias y después de unos segundos de caricias sin sentido, Riza habla.

—Estoy pensando en cortarme el cabello otra vez.

—¿Sí?

—Precisamente.

—¿Como en tu adolescencia?

—Exacto.

—Me parece perfecto. Ese peinado tuyo me enamoró.

—¿En serio?

—Nunca te mentiría, Riza

 _¿Te recuerda a cuando todavía no sabía desarmar un arma?_

—Definitivamente.

* * *

Riza observa a Roy tocando la puerta en la casa de Resembool con una sonrisa; le recuerda a la primera vez que fueron al sitio, buscando a un joven prodigio que estuviera dispuesto a unirse a la milicia, encontrándose con un niño sin un brazo y una pierna, y otro atado a una armadura de metal.

—¡Hola, señor Mustang! —Alphonse sonríe, abriendo y dejando al perro salir del hogar que huele a pastel de manzana. La estruendosa risa de Edward se escucha desde adentro y casi puede sentir cómo Roy rueda los ojos, cansado—, ¡pasen, pasen! Tenemos pastel de manzana.

La misma niña que preguntaba si sus amigos serían obligados a asesinar personas, golpea al mayor de los Elric con una sartén, provocando risas en Alphonse y Mustang.

—¡Acero, nunca cambias! —Exclama, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa que acostumbra a usar cuando va de civil; es raro que los dejen ir solos a alguna parte, mas parece que la protección de Hawkeye fue suficiente para que los demás les permitieran partir—. Me pregunto cuándo dejarás de causarle problemas a Rockbell.

Edward resopla, golpeando la mesa.

—¡Alguien que esconde papeleo detrás de la biblioteca de su oficina no debería decir eso! —Refuta, señalándolo acusador con el dedo, una mueca victoriosa asomándose en sus labios.

—¡Al menos no soy un enano!  
—¡Ya crecí!  
—Para mí siempre seguirás siendo una pulga de Acero —Roy alza los hombros, orgulloso, y mira a Ed desde su lugar—. Mírame, todavía sigo siendo más alto que tú.

—Eso es porque eres un _viejo_ y cuando los viejos son altos, dejan de crecer y se _encojen_.

—Tú lo que quieres es que te convierta en brocheta de renacuajo.

Winry suspira, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor, y Riza la imita, observando a ambos hombres discutiendo acaloradamente.

—Se comportan como dos niños —Oye a la joven mencionar, dejando los guantes de cocina sobre la madera y amarrándose el cabello en una coleta—. ¿Sabías lo del papeleo? Nosotros nos enteramos durante nuestra última visita.

—Ya hablaré con él sobre eso, mientras, deja que se divierta.

Alphonse pronto las acompaña, con dos platos en las manos con un trozo de pastel cada uno.

Riza sonríe.

—Escuché de Armstrong que estás embarazada —murmura la Primera Dama, cortando un trozo del postre con la cuchara. Winry se sonroja hasta las orejas, pero asiente quedamente.

—Sí, será mi primer bebé.

—Roy y yo estamos pensando en tener un hijo también —Suelta, para después empezar a masticar, disfrutando de la dulzura de las manzanas, y Alphonse se ríe con felicidad.

—¿En serio? ¡Es maravilloso! Definitivamente, quiero ver al hijo del señor Mustang y la señora Hawkeye.

—No es la gran cosa, Alphonse.

(Al final, Edward se come el pedazo que su hermano cortó para el Führer y se gana un golpe con la llave inglesa de Winry, quien después le sirve otra porción a Mustang —no sin antes amenazar al ex-alquimista con que no comería pastel si seguía comportándose de esa forma.

Roy se sienta al lado de su esposa después de terminar la discusión, y Riza atrae su atención con un corto ademán.

 _Ya hablaremos acerca de esos papeles ocultos_.

Es una amenaza —no, un _hecho_ , y Roy traga duro, fingiendo no haber entendido el mensaje enviado por esos crípticos ojos castaños).

* * *

No todas las decisiones hechas por Riza Mustang han sido las mejores.

Sus sueños se transformaron en pesadillas, donde ella es el monstruo y no puede proteger a Roy, sus manos se mancharon de sangre ajena, su fortaleza se quebró junto a su voluntad y su cuello ahora está marcado con una cicatriz que nunca se borrará.

Sin embargo, sus malas decisiones le permitieron aprender y mejorar. Abrieron sus caminos y le mostraron que hasta la muerte de un amigo puede ser valiosa, a pesar de doler en lo más profundo.

Al final, no se arrepiente de nada, porque cada mañana puede sentir las manos de Roy en su cintura, la suave respiración de él en su cuello, así como esa calidez que le recuerda que ambos están vivos.

(Eso es suficiente para Riza y ella se lo dice cada vez que puede, mediante besos compartidos cuando nadie está viendo, cuando lo abraza, cuando le asigna las tareas diarias y cuando le arregla la gorra del uniforme antes de ir a trabajar.

Y Roy siempre sonríe, entendiendo perfectamente los mensajes silenciosos).

* * *

 _yO TAMBIÉN TENGO COMPLEJOS DE ALTURA._

 ** _~kenmaken_**


End file.
